


His Secret Obsession

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death Eater Blaise Zabini, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Obsession, POV Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blaise has been watching her all year. And soon, she'll be his.





	His Secret Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: I may expand upon this someday... we shall see. Enjoy for now. xx

Blaise's eyes darkened with lust as he watched as the curly-haired witch threw her head back, laughing at something Potter and Weasley said. She looked so carefree and content. She tucked a girl behind her ear, completely oblivious to the dark Slytherin watching her.

"You know, Blaise," Malfoy leaned over, whispering into his friend's ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed."

Blaise laughed. "Perhaps."

"That's a bit unhealthy," Draco commented.

Blaise sent his friend a glare. "Why don't you just worry about your own mission, eh?"

Draco quieted immediately.

Blaise returned his gaze towards Hermione. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as Hermione stood from the Gryffindor table and made her way towards the Great Hall. He was mesmerised by the swing of her hips and the way her curls bounced with each step.

Blaise knew he was a man obsessed. He wanted to possess her, soul and body. The hunger she instilled in him was insatiable. And she didn't even have a clue.

She was his obsession. He would watch her when she wasn't looking. He would dream about her at night. She filled his every thought and desire. It was like she was suffocating, unknowingly forcing herself into his life.

He would have her, even if he had to rid her body from Potter or Weasley's clutches. He would kill for her. Hell, he had killed for her, she just didn't know it.

Blaise was given the mission of breaking up the golden trio this year, and he knew exactly how he would do it. With Hermione. He would take her from them, and keep her as his own. And with his good looks and charm, it was only a matter of time before she fell into his arms. They would be together, and she would be his. Only his.

He shuddered, imagining the feel of her soft flesh beneath his fingertips.

Standing up, he swiftly exited the Great Hall. Knowing Hermione, she was probably in the library. Automatically, his feet steered him in that direction. He climbed the stairs, two at a time. Blaise's heart began to race as dark thoughts filled his mind.

Approaching the library, he grinned as he slipped inside. He quietly made his way to her corner, where she often sat and read. He stayed in the shadows, making sure he wasn't seen. Turning the corner, he laughed quietly as he saw she had fallen asleep on the table. No doubt she was up late writing an essay.

He watched as she slept on the table. Her face was one of perfection and peacefulness. He licked his lips, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Quietly, he padded across the room towards her sleeping form. He resisted the urge to take her into his arms. Instead, he satisfied his urge by leaning over and pressing a kiss to her plump red lips.

Hermione turned in her sleep, a sigh escaping her lips.

Chills broke out across his skin. Her innocence was astounding. Blaise looked down at her sleeping form, remembering a saying her heard in his childhood. It went something like "skin white as snow, lips red as blood." The character was one of purity and innocence; the most beautiful girl in the kingdom.

That's what he thought of when he took in Hermione's form. She was innocence in the purest of forms.

His smile was chilling as he thought about taking her virginity. He would be the only one to touch her.

Blaise heard feet coming around the corner, and he took a few steps back, disillusioning himself. Staying hidden, he watched as Weasley came up and shook Hermione awake. His hands formed fists at his side. _How dare he touch what is mine._

Hermione shifted sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh, Ron," she said, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

Ron grinned. "You fell asleep in the library."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I can see that Ron, thanks for waking me though."

Blaise watched as Weasley's cheeks turned red. Inside, he was seething with anger. Did Weasley like her? It definitely looked that way. _Well, I'll just have to put a stop to this._

He had to restrain himself from tearing the Weasel away from Hermione. No, Blaise had to sit in the corner and watch as the two of them exited the library together.

Weasley had another coming if he thought he ever had a chance with Hermione. "If he so much as lays a finger on her, I'll break his neck," Blaise said softly to himself. Hearing the vow with his own ears made it so much more final. No one would touch what was his.

Blaise made his way down towards the dungeons. He had to write his mother a letter to pass onto the Dark Lord. Thoughts of her filled his mind, fueling his ambition. _It is only a matter of time_ , he told himself repeatedly.

He wanted Hermione, in every sense of the word. Willing or not, he would have her.


End file.
